Love as a Construct
by Sparadoof
Summary: Who knew that a small talk in a coffee shop could lead to this mess? Chell just wants to go home.  May not continue this story.  Human!WheatleyxChell later?


**GLaDOS' speech is in bold.**

Chell sat in the dimly lit corner of a coffee shop. She had woken a couple of hours early, and had decided to get ready for work once she found she was unable to go back to sleep. With an hour and a half left until it was time for her to actually arrive; she rode her bike down to the small store that was just outside of town.

Chell liked this small shop in particular, due to the small amount of people that were in it. In town, the excessive crowds got to be quite annoying after a long period of time being around so many people.

Taking a quick look around herself, she saw a man with brown hair with a red tint, almost auburn, a teenage girl who was deeply interested in whatever book she was reading, and the shop owner. The man with the brown hair smiled at her, as she looked his way. She gave a quick smile back, and then turned to the store owner, "Decaf, please."

While waiting, Chell turned back to look at the brown-haired man once more. He didn't notice her this time, as she watched him tap on the side of his cup.

"Here's you coffee, ma'am." The woman at the counter said, handing her a plastic cup. Chell paid the woman, then sat at a dimly lit table on the far side of the store. She looked outside of the window across from the small table. The clouds were starting to darken, meaning it would rain in a little while. She took a sip of her coffee, and yawned. Today was going to be dreary.

Five minutes passed of her doing nothing in particular, when the man with brown hair suddenly got up from his chair, and sat in the one in front of her. "Hi, I'm Wheatley." He said, smiling brightly with his hand held in front of himself.

Chell stared at his hand for a moment, "I'm Chell." Wheatley put his hand back at his side awkwardly when she didn't shake his hand.

"I just thought I would come and talk to you, since you were sitting here all alone. Plus, you looked somewhat bored, and I was bored so it seemed like an even better idea." Wheatley said, scratching the side of his head as if he were embarrassed. Chell shrugged, "Sure."

The man had a British accent, and bright blue eyes. He took a quick look around the store, before facing Chell again. "So, what brings you to this little store? Not that this small place is so bad. The coffee is great, after all." Chell sighed, "I needed to get away from all the people."

Wheatley nodded, "Same here. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here so early in the morning?"

Chell gave him another shrug, "Woke up early."

"Ah, I see." Wheatley drank some of his coffee, "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Chell nodded, "I don't see why not."

They drank the rest of their coffee and headed outside. Chell pushed her bike alongside her, so it wouldn't get stolen.

They walked for twenty minutes or so, Wheatley rambling about, well, everything, before Chell didn't know where she was. "Do you know where we are?" Wheatley hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I go this way all the time." They walked through a field for five minutes before it started to rain. Chell dropped the bike, and began running for someplace that she could get out of the rain. Wheatley ran behind her, apologizing repeatedly. Finally, they came to a small shed in the middle of the field. Chell quickly opened the door, and let herself and Wheatley into the small shelter.

The shack was completely dark, but surprisingly quiet. Chell sat on what felt like the metal floor.

"I am so,_ so_ sorry." Wheatley apologized again. Chell sighed, "It's okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments before they started to move. Wheatley let out a startled yelp, "W-What's happening?" Chell grabbed onto a metal bar, "I don't know!"

They moved down slowly, before the room lit up. The room was actually an elevator. Great.

They passed through many rooms, until finally coming to a stop in one big room. The room was a mess. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Chell and Wheatley exchanged a look, carefully walking out and away from the elevator. There were vines covering the walls, and overgrown plants everywhere. It was strange. "This is crazy…" Wheatley said, looking all around the room.

They walked down a hallway until they saw a huge hole in the wall. There was something large and metallic lying on the ground outside. Curiosity got the best of both of them, and they walked towards it. As they walked, Wheatley tripped over a box with many switches on it that was almost in the ground.

The metallic thing began to move, as Chell gave Wheatley a panicked look. "What did you do?" They froze as the metallic thing gathered itself up onto a ceiling, or rather, the remains of a ceiling.

**Who are you two? You didn't shut me down.**

It was talking. The metal was _talking_.

**But, you woke me up. You must really want to test.**

Chell was horrified. Test? _Test?_

**The chambers really are a mess, though. How sad.**

Large metallic arms came from where the metal and wires were, and Chell and Wheatley were put into an elevator on the other side of the room. The doors closed, and they were sent to another part of the building. "Where are we?" Chell yelled at the man next to her. "I… I don't know!" Wheatley looked just as horrified and panicked as she did.

**You will be sent to a room for a general analysis. Any refusal to step into the scanner will result in death by incineration.**

The door of the elevator opened, and the two did as they were told, and stepped onto a small platform.

**[ANALYSIS COMPLETE] An orphaned fat girl and a moron; this won't go well.**

The floor beneath them opened and sent them into a glass tunnel. They both landed in a room with a pod-like bed and some bright orange clothes.

**Change into the uniform, then go into the stasis chambers. You will be awakened when it is mostly safe to test. Of course, it's never safe in the test chambers. You'll most likely die.**

Chell did as she was told, so that she wouldn't be killed.

(A/N: **Not sure where I'm going with this. Just an idea I got with my recent obsession with Portal/ Portal 2 while listening to music. May or may not continue… **

**Also, Uncreative title is uncreative. couldn't think of anything to name this.)**


End file.
